Should I Stay or Go?
by iyagi7154
Summary: Aku tidak kesal! Tidak Kesal! TIDAK KESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" / Jadi alasan kita menangis tidak sama? / Aku yakin, si tukang berpikir itu akan mengerti maksudku dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat jelas.


Title : Should I Stay or Go?

Genre : Brothership, friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Ahra, Donghae dan Yesung

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Canon, Typos, Geje , If read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link, tidak kurang dari itu

Summary : Aku tidak kesal! Tidak Kesal! TIDAK KESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" / Jadi alasan kita menangis tidak sama? / Aku yakin, si tukang berpikir itu akan mengerti maksudku dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat jelas.

.

.

 **Should I Stay or Go?**

 **.**

.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini! Terima kasih buat kerjasamanya." Kata-kata sang sutradara dibalas serempak oleh semua yang ada di aula besar itu, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang menyimak semua pengarahan tadi dengan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan membuat beberapa catatan kecil di kertas naskah yang diterimanya.

'Bongsun, a Woman Who Dies When She Loves' adalah judul sementara dari drama yang akan menjadi langkah pertama Kyuhyun di dunia akting. Perasaan was-was setiap ia memasuki bidang yang baru selalu berhasil dikalahkan oleh perasaan tertariknya. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menyebutnya jenius ataupun berbakat, Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa usaha dan doa mengalahkan segalanya. Jika kejeniusan dan bakat tidak bekerja, usaha yang dilakukan tetap akan menunjukan hasilnya; Dan doa menyempurnakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun masih mengucapkan terima kasih dan melakukan beberapa percakapan kecil dengan para pendukung di drama itu ketika sang manager berdiri di sisinya, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya sang manager begitu mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Gwenchanayo. Ada apa, manager hyung?"

"Wajahmu tidak tampak baik."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun otomatis menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi. "Apakah terlihat sangat tidak baik?"

Manager hyung tertawa melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Tidak separah itu."

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. "Kajja, kita kembali ke dorm, hyung."

Begitu berada di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Diaturnya bantal kepalanya sehingga ia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Sementara manager hyung mengemudi, Kyuhyun membuka gadget-nya untuk melihat-lihat berita. Matanya memicing melihat begitu banyak artikel tentang Ryeowook yang muncul di sana. Hyung mungilnya itu sudah mengatakan bahwa pertengahan September nanti akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

"Sungguh karena itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sewaktu Ryeowook mengutarakan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan dorm.

"Nde." Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu berjongkok sambil menyibukkan diri menata isi kulkas yang ada di dorm lantai 6.

Kyuhyun memandang tidak percaya. "Bukan karena marah kepadaku kan? Bukan karena aku suka menyelonong masuk ke kamarmu malam-malam? Bukan karena aku tidak suka kau mengunci pintu kamar? Bukan karena…."

"Kyuhyunie!" Kyuhyun tersentak mundur saat Ryeowook bangkit berdiri sambil melontarkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tidak kesal dengan semua itu! Aku bahkan tidak kesal kau debut solo! Aku tidak kesal kau mengikuti jejak Yesung hyung memasuki dunia akting! Meski kadang aku merasa tertinggal oleh kalian semua, aku tidak merasa kesal dengan semua itu! Apa kau paham?! Aku tidak kesal! Tidak Kesal! TIDAK KESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan kejadian waktu itu. Tanpa sadar ia meraba telinganya yang sedikit berdenging seakan Ryeowook baru melancarkan suaranya yang melengking tinggi. Namun ringisan itu menghilang perlahan. Setelah memastikan earphone-nya terpasang dengan baik, Kyuhyun mendengarkan video yang menampilkan Ryeowook yang tengah menangis, memperhatikan semua perkataan hyung mungilnya itu, dan mengulanginya beberapa kali sambil termenung.

"Manager hyung, kita ke Mom House saja."

Sang manager menoleh, mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin ke Mom House," ulang Kyuhyun pelan, namun terdengar cukup jelas sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-sshi…"

"Mianheyo," sahut Kyuhyun. Kedua mata itu menatap penuh harap, dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Sang manager memandang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, kita ke Mom House."

"Gomawoyo." Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum lebih lebar.

Manager hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Setiap Kyuhyun memasang wajah seperti itu, ia tidak sanggup menolak. Kyuhyun sendiri memandang ke luar jendela dengan diam. Tidak seorangpun yang berbicara selama perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu. Bahkan saat mereka turun dari mobil, keduanya menapaki jalanan yang sedikit menanjak tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

.

.

Akhirnya bangunan setinggi enam lantai itu menjulang di hadapan mereka dengan latar langit malam. Kyuhyun menengadah sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya terhenti di pintu café.

Manager hyung mengawasi. Ia sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam tanpa melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang bangunan di hadapannya, menimbang untuk ke sekian kalinya tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Suara dering halus gadget miliknya terdengar, membuat namja itu melirik sejenak nama yang muncul di layar sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Captain Cho," sapa suara merdu milik Ahra. "Kalau tidak berniat masuk ke Mom House, berkunjunglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Ia mengedarkan matanya sekali, kali ini ia melihat Ahra dan suaminya berdiri di kejauhan. Kakaknya yang cantik itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya tanpa mendekat. Kyuhyun meberi kode kepada sang manager untuk mengikutinya. Mereka juga berjalan seperti biasa menuju mobil yang mereka parkir tanpa melakukan kontak lagi dengan Ahra; Sesuatu yang sudah sering mereka lakukan untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

.

.

"Captain Cho."

Ahra merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu Kyuhyun turun dari dalam mobil dan memeluk sang adik dengan hangat. Kyuhyun balas memeluk sambil mengangguk hormat ke arah kakak iparnya yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua, menginaplah di sini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Ahra menggamit lengan adiknya itu dan berjalan menuju apartemen yang dihuninya bersama sang suami.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan kesibukan di depannya. Manager hyung meletakkan barang-barang Kyuhyun di kamar yang ditunjukkan Ahra, lalu berpamitan untuk beristirahat di kamar yang akan ia tempati malam ini.

"Kami memang menyiapkan kamar ekstra untuk kalian, juga appa dan eomma." Ahra muncul dari dalam dapur sambil menghidangkan makan malam. "Kau pasti belum makan. Makanlah yang banyak, arrachi? Untuk manager hyung, aku sudah mengantarkan makanan untuknya ke dalam kamar. Aku ingin mengobrol berdua saja denganmu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat begitu banyak hidangan di hadapannya.

"Kau bicara apa, Captain Cho? Sampai kapanpun kau tetap adikku. Jangan pernah merasa sungkan." Ahra berpindah ke sisi Kyuhyun, mengambilkan beberapa macam lauk dan meletakkannya ke dalam mangkuk nasi. "Sudah lama kau tidak makan masakan noona-mu ini kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai menyantap semua makanan itu.

Ahra merasa senang melihat wajah pucat adiknya mulai terlihat lebih segar meski pandangan itu tampak sedikit muram. Ia baru saja hendak mengunjungi Mom House saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di kejauhan. Ia merubah niatnya, merasa ada hal yang mengganjal karena sang adik tidak juga beranjak masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyunie…"

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui appa dan eomma? Bukankah kau ke sana untuk mengunjungi mereka?" Ahra mencoba membuka percakapan setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menuangkan sebotol minuman ke dalam gelas yang lalu diangsurkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meneguk minumannya. "Apakah kakak ipar tidak menunggumu, noona? Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Jangan mengalihkan percakapan. Dia tahu aku akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama adikku. Apakah aku sempat tidur atau tidak, itu tergantung padamu, Captain Cho." Ahra menyunggingkan senyum manis yang membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik.

"Noona, kau tidak memberiku pilihan." Kyuhyun meringis.

Ahra tertawa lebar. Ia tidak pernah berpikir seorang wanita harus tertawa dengan anggun. Ia selalu tertawa lepas, dan itu salah satu hal yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merindukan noona-nya.

"Apa yang mengubah pikiranmu?" Ahra kembali ke tujuannya semula. "Karena kau tidak bisa memasang wajah bahagia di depan appa dan eomma?"

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Manager hyung bilang wajahku tampak tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Hanya itu." Kyuhyun memutar cairan yang ada di dalam gelasnya perlahan, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan sang noona.

"Kalau memang kau lelah dan tidak ingin memperlihatkannya kepada appa dan eomma, kenapa kau datang ke sana? Jarak Mom House ke dorm hampir sama dengan jarak ke Nowon, Captain Cho. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, noona. Aku benar-benar berniat ke Mom House sebelum menyadari bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak ke sana."

"Dan kau ke Mom House karena tidak ingin pulang ke dorm?"

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya hingga tandas, tetapi tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ahra tipe orang yang sulit dibelokkan keingintahuannya, sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal mengikuti keinginan Ahra untuk 'berkunjung' yang berakhir dengan menginap. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi setelah mencoret dorm dan Mom House dari tujuannya melewati malam.

"Karena Ryeowookie?"

Ahra tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Benar karena itu? Karena ia menangis saat mengumumkan kepindahannya di radio?"

"Noona tahu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati sebelum memandang wajah Ahra untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku selalu mendengarkan siaran Sukira. Ryeowook DJ yang sangat bagus."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun yang muram.

"Sangat bagus. Ryeowookie selalu berusaha keras untuk apapun yang ia kerjakan. Baik itu menyanyi, musical, radio, bahkan memasak. Ia sangat pandai memasak. Dan masakannya…sangat enak…."

Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Tangannya menggapai botol untuk menuangkan minuman sekali lagi ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. Sementara itu, Ahra hanya duduk diam sambil mengarahkan perhatian penuh kepada adiknya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke dorm dan menghiburnya. Tetapi jika aku datang dengan keadaan seperti ini, Ryeowookie akan sibuk mengkhawatirkanku, mulai sibuk memasak dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku nyaman."

"Ryeowookie melakukannya karena menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bukan karena kalimat Ahra, tetapi karena ia tidak menyukai apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pulang.

"Meski kami tinggal di lantai yang berbeda, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan di luar. Dia sudah cukup tertekan belakangan ini, noona. Aku tidak ingin kenangannya di dorm di saat-saat terakhir hanyalah kerepotan-kerepotan yang aku buat…."

Kyuhyun menenggak minuman di dalam gelas sekaligus. Ketika ia hendak mengisinya kembali, Ahra menjauhkan botol minuman itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah cukup minum, Captain Cho. Besok jadwalmu adalah Radio Star. Kau tidak ingin tampil dengan…"

"Noona, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan sang kakak dengan wajah bingung yang ia perlihatkan secara jelas. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari macam-macam cara yang bisa ia pikirkan, namun tak satupun yang menurutnya cocok. "Aku ingin menghibur Ryeowookie, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak dengan keadaan sekarang ini…."

Ahra tersenyum. Ditariknya Kyuhyun dari sofa, dan menuntunnya ke dalam kamar yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Istirahatlah, Captain Cho. Jangan memikirkan apapun, arrachi?"

Tanpa sungkan, Ahra mulai membuka pakaian Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang sering ia kerjakan sejak kedua orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja dan ia menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi adiknya. "Pakai piyama ini. Noona punya beberapa baju untukmu, yang bisa kau pakai setiap menginap."

"Tapi, noona…."

Ahra menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur begitu sang adik selesai mengenakan piyama yang ia berikan tadi. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, menepuk pelan saat gumaman protes terdengar.

"Soal Ryeowookie, serahkan pada noona-mu ini."

"EH?"

Ahra tertawa melihat mata Kyuhyun terbeliak begitu lebar. Dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi sang adik yang justru tersenyum senang karena serangannya.

"Super Junior bukan hanya rumah kedua untukmu. Mereka bukan hanya hyungdeul bagimu, Kyuhyunie. Bagiku, mereka semua sudah seperti kakak dan adikku juga. Jadi tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghibur Ryeowookie."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu rencana apa yang dipikirkan Ahra. Tetapi ia selalu percaya akan kata-kata kakaknya. Dengan perasaan yang mulai tenang, Kyuhyun pun memejamkan mata. Ahra menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mencium adiknya, mematikan lampu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Noona…"

Langkah Ahra terhenti. Ketika ia menoleh, Kyuhyun memandangnya dari balik selimut dengan kedua matanya yang hitam.

"Meski hyungdeul seperti keluarga juga untuk noona, tetapi noona akan tetap mencintaiku lebih dari yang lain bukan?"

Ahra nyaris tergelak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia berusaha menahannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, Captain Cho. Bagiku, tidak ada namdongsaeng yang lebih kusayang selain Captain Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Ahra, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Ahra berdiri di pintu sampai ia yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak menemukan seorangpun di dorm sepulangnya dari Sukira. Dan tidak satupun pesan yang masuk dari member Super Junior yang lain.

 _Tampaknya mereka semua sibuk sehingga tidak mendengarkan siaran radio._

Ryeowook tersenyum sedih. Padahal ia berharap ada di antara member yang akan mengirim pesan kepadanya untuk bertanya : 'Ryeowookie, gwenchana?' Tetapi harapan tinggallah sebuah harapan. Namja itu maklum, Sukira selalu mengudara dari jam 10 hingga tengah malam. Wajar jika member yang lain sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing ataupun tertidur di dalam mobil. Meski begitu, semua alasan tadi tidak menghiburnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Ryeowook mencoba melihat-lihat blog dan artikel sebelum pergi tidur. Napsu makannya sama sekali tidak ada, tertimbun oleh perasaan sedih yang menyesakkan dadanya sejak memutuskan untuk pindah. Ia melihat banyak sekali artikel tentang kejadian di Sukira tadi.

"Apa aku melakukannya hal yang benar…?" Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, dan Ryeowook mulai menangis lagi.

Ddirodi…

Ddirodi…

Ddirodi…

Suara bel pintu terdengar. Tanpa melihat, Ryeowook tahu siapa yang datang. Meski memiliki password, Donghae selalu membunyikan bel sebelum masuk. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tahu-tahu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa tanda-tanda apapun sehingga ia sering terkejut oleh ulah dongsaengnya itu. Tetapi ia tidak habis pikir, Kyuhyun lebih sering terkejut darinya, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri yang datang tanpa permisi.

"Kau menangis?" Donghae berdiri tertegun setelah melepaskan sepatunya di belakang pintu. Sepasang mata itu menatap Ryeowok penuh selidik.

"Yea…," jawab Ryeowook terus terang. Tidak ada gunanya ia menutupi karena Ryeowook yakin matanya saat ini sudah bengkak karena menangis sejak tadi.

"Ah, apakah kau menangis karena…."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa air mataku mengalir seperti ini…," potong Ryeowook sambil kembali terisak. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya yang ia naikkan ke atas sofa, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Ha…Ryeowook-ah…." Donghae mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia memandang dorm lantai 6 yang meskipun sudah jauh lebih kecil dari dorm lantai 12 dahulu, tetap saja terlihat lengang karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana saat ini. "Aku ingin menangis juga. Hanya tinggal sebulan lagi."

Ketika Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran, Donghae tertawa.

"Donghae hyung, aku sudah bilang aku bukan menangis karena akan pindah dari sini," rajuk Ryeowook sambil memajukan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku kira karena akan pindah…. Aku selalu bertanya apakah seharusnya aku tetap tinggal atau pindah dari dorm. Jadi alasan kita menangis tidak sama?"

Melihat wajah polos yang kebingungan itu, tangis Ryeowook pun kembali pecah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, setelah sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, mereka semua akan saling berpisah. Yang lebih menyedihkan buatnya, mereka semua tahu bahwa belum tentu setelah ini semua akan kembali ke tempat ini. Mereka akan memasuki tahapan hidup yang baru, di mana mereka masing-masing membangun sebuah keluarga. Keluarga milik mereka sendiri.

Sama seperti Heechul, yang merasa sudah bertindak dengan benar dengan pergi lebih dahulu daripada melihat kamar Donghae dan Ryeowook yang kosong, Ryeowook pun berpikir semua akan lebih ringan jika ia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian melalui masa-masa sulit peralihan itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae setelah tangis Ryeowook mereda.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Sebentar, akan hyung buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Sementara Donghae ke dapur, Ryeowook mengamati kesibukan hyung-nya itu sambil masih sesekali terisak. Pikirannya melayang kepada Kyuhyun yang sering berada di posisinya saat ini, mengamati Ryeowook yang sibuk di dapur sambil mengobrol sesuatu yang lucu.

Ketika Donghae melirik kearahnya, Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. Ia ingat, setiap kali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, ia akan merasa sangat senang ketika magnae-nya itu tersenyum. Meski tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya, tetapi Ryeowook merasa tidak sendirian.

"Selesai!" Donghae dengan senyum lebar meletakkan 2 mangkuk kosong di meja, dan sepanci besar ramen. Asap mengepul dari dalam panci, membuat udara di sekitar mereka menghangat. Wajah keduanya memerah karena uap panas yang berbau harum itu.

"Enak," gumam Ryeowook saat mencicipi masakan Donghae.

Suara tawa Donghae yang senang karena dipuji masakannya, kembali membuat Ryeowook teringat pada Kyuhyun.

 _Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi Kyuhyunie? Ternyata meski kelihatannya dia hanya diam, tetapi dia selalu memperhatikan, tersenyum, dan memuji masakan yang aku buat…. Aku rasa itu sebabnya aku sering menunggunya kembali ke dorm, hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya dan melihat Kyuhyunie memakan semua itu dengan lahap. Tetapi sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu untuknya…._

"Hyung…"

"Hm?" Donghae kembali mengambil ramen dari dalam panci.

"Apakah uri Kyuhyunie sudah pulang? Tadi sebelum ke sini, aku mengecek ke dorm lantai 11. Dia belum datang. Tidak ada siapapun di dorm ketika aku pulang."

"Ah, aku langsung ke sini tadi," jawab Donghae. "Hari ini dia ada pengarahan untuk drama kan? Mungkin dia belum pulang."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia sudah pulang dan kelaparan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti akan datang ke sini jika lapar."

"Ah benar juga." Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia sedikit menyesal teringat pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun orang yang terlalu banyak berpikir dan menjaga perasaan orang lain. Di awal debut, agar memberdeul tidak merasa tersaingi, Kyuhyun selalu mencoba berdiri di sudut dan tidak banyak menarik perhatian. Sedikit saja mereka bersikap aneh, Kyuhyun akan merasa dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun bahkan menyembunyikan soal debutnya selama dua tahun hingga semua member terkejut dan menyesalkan hal itu. Debut solo bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Meski berbeda bidang, mereka terutama Kangin, bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya yang Kyuhyun lalui selama 2 tahun itu. Tetapi begitulah Kyuhyun.

Hidup bersama sekian lama, semua member mengalami yang namanya pertengkaran. Tetapi lewat pertengkaran itu, mereka jadi lebih memahami satu sama lain, sehingga di waktu selanjutnya mereka bisa saling menjaga perasaan. Bukan hal yang mudah mengingat sifat mereka yang berbeda satu sama lain.

 _Aku sendiri…. Apakah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Kadang aku merasa memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarku dengan cara yang salah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi ada saat-saat dimana aku mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan cara yang salah…._

Ryeowook menjumput ramen dan memakannya dengan diam. Di rumahnya nanti, ia tidak perlu memasak jika tidak ingin, tidak perlu mengupas buah untuk member lain, bahkan ia tidak perlu mengambil minum untuk dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook yakin sang eomma akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya dengan baik. Kebiasaan yang menurun pada Ryeowook dan dilakukannya selama 10 tahun ini.

 _Ryeowook-ah, mengapa kau menangis? Ceritakan pada eomma._

Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat telepon dari sang eomma ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari Sukira. Rupanya wanita yang melahirkannya itu mendengarkan Sukira setiap hari. Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa bercerita kepada eomma-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan semua permasalahannya. Ia bukan orang seperti Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana, bisa disayang dan dekat dengan siapapun. Bahkan Ryeowook tahu sang eomma sangat menyukai dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Ryeowookie."

Lamunan Ryeowook buyar. Ia menatap Donghae yang memegang HP dengan wajah bingung. "Kyuhyunie tidak mengangkat panggilanku…"

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, hyung. Bukankah dia sering mengabaikan panggilan kita di telepon?"

"Tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Bagaimana jika aku mengecek dorm lantai 11?"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Ryeowook bergegas menjajari langkah Donghae. Lift terasa berjalan begitu lama. Ketika mereka membuka pintu dorm, tak seorangpun yang terlihat. Kamar Kyuhyun kosong dengan kondisi kasur rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pemilik kamar sudah beristirahat di sana.

"Eunhyuk-ah sudah memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menginap malam ini di rumah orang tuanya," kata Donghae waktu Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk. "Kau menerima pesan dari Kyuhyunie?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja di sini."

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di dorm ketika hari hampir siang dan mendapati kedua hyungnya, Ryeowook dan Donghae tengah tertidur di ruang tamu.

"Ck, ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengambil dua buah selimut dari dalam kamarnya, lalu menyelimuti kedua namja yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling bersandar itu. Kemudian ia bergegas mandi, bersiap untuk syuting Radio Star.

Ryeowook dan Donghae masih tertidur ketika Kyuhyun mengecek isi tasnya, memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran usil melintas di kepalanya. Dengan senyum lebar, Kyuhyun meraih pulpen dan kertas pesan dari dalam tas. Ditulisnya beberapa kalimat di sana, lalu pergi sambil menahan tawa setelah menempelkan dua kertas pesan itu di dahi kedua hyung-nya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook dan Donghae terbangun. Keduanya saling mentertawakan satu sama lain sebelum menyadari bahwa keduanya mengalami nasib yang sama. Sebuah kertas pesan berwarna biru menempel dengan tidak manisnya di dahi mereka, lengkap dengan tulisan tangan yang membuat mereka menautkan kening.

Kertas pertama:

 **Biaya sewa ruang tamu seharga satu kali makan malam bersama di dorm.**

 **Kalian harus mentraktirku, arrachi?**

Kertas kedua :

 **Ryeowookie yang memasak, Donghae-ah yang membeli bahan-bahannya.**

 **Soal waktu, hubungi aku jika kalian siap.**

"Apa ini?" Donghae mengerjap tak percaya. Kita menungguinya semalaman, dan ini yang kita dapat?"

"Tenang saja, hyung, aku tahu cara membalasnya." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kita buat rencana bersama Yesung hyung besok."

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja?"

"Karena undangan pestanya besok."

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang Ryeowook rencanakan.

.

.

Sementara Kyuhyun melakukan syuting Radio Star, Ryeowook menjalani tugas rutinnya di SUKIRA seperti biasa. Walau masih tampak kesedihan di wajahnya akibat menangis semalaman, ia berusaha tersenyum. Mengobrol dengan Donghae semalam suntuk membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik, apalagi ia mendapat pesan dari dua member Seventeen yaitu Dogyeom dan Seungkwan.

 _Kami selalu di sisi Ryeowook sunbae-nim. Semangat!_

Namja itu tersenyum mengingat pesan yang mereka kirimkan.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Ryeowook menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, baik kesedihannya maupun apa yang ia alami di dorm. Ryeowook mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pendengar setia Sukira yang memberinya dukungan.

Di tengah siaran, mata mengerjap tak percaya melihat salah satu pesan yang masuk untuk Sukira hari itu. Dengan wajah memerah ia membaca pesan itu. Dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

 **Ryeowook-ah, uri Ryewookie menangis?**

 **Ketika kau menangis kau hanya akan kehilangan kekuatanmu.**

 **Jangan menangis dan jadilah kuat!**

 **Aku mendengarkan Sukira setiap hari.**

 **Kim Ryeowook yang selalu membuat noona tersenyum, semangat!**

 **Aku akan mendukung dan berdoa untukmu.**

 **Tetapi tolong putarkan lagu Kyuhyun At Gwanghwamun untukku kkkk**

– **Ahra noona–**

Tawa Ryeowook menyembur ketika membacakan kalimar terakhir. Ia teringat pesan yang Kyuhyun tempelkan dengan tidak sopannya di dahinya tadi siang.

 _Aigoo, bagaimana mereka berdua begitu mirip? Hanya saja Ahra noona tampil lebih lembut dan manis…_

"At Gwanghwamun adalah lagu yang dilarang diputar di Sukira." Ryeowook kembali tertawa. "Noona, Noona dapat mendengarkan lagu itu di MP3."

Ryeowook lagi-lagi tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia begitu bahagia menerima pesan dari Ahra. Ia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan riang lebih dari sebelumnya. Suasana hatinya menjadi lebih cerah.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan tiba. Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Yesung keluar untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pertama anak kenalan Ryeowook. Seharian ini mereka belum bertemu Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka itu sedang sibuk melakukan syuting drama pertamanya.

"Hana! Dul! Set!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung menekan tombol pengirim status bersamaan, dilengkapi dengan foto mereka bertiga, juga dengan kata-kata yang mereka sepakati.

"Ryeowookie, kenapa kau menulis dengan huruf kecil? Dia akan berpikir kita hanya mengupload foto biasa; Foto di mana kita bertiga makan makanan tak berkuah!"

"Dia tidak akan berpikir begitu, hyung."

"Dia pasti berpikir begitu. Apalagi aku menyertakan gambar sushi dan udang tempura di statusku! Seharusnya kau menulisnya dengan huruf-huruf besar!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polos.

"Donghae hyung nanti akan tahu." Ryeowook terkikik.

"Semoga statusku mengena untuknya." Yesung tersenyum puas. "Aku yakin, si tukang berpikir itu akan mengerti maksudku dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat jelas."

Ryeowook tersenyum sementara Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Kyuhyun meraih gadget di sela-sela istirahat. Hari sudah menjelang sore namun syuting belum juga berakhir. Akting merupakan bidang baru untuknya sehingga banyak hal yang masih harus ia perbaiki. Semua terasa begitu lambat dan melelahkan. Namun Kyuhyun menyukai kegiatan itu. Respon yang ia lihat mengenai pengumuman dirinya mengenai drama ini membuatnya tersenyum.

' **Sebagai penyanyi, lalu aktor musikal, langkah demi langka.**

 **Mengharapkan kinerja Kyuhyun di drama.**

 **Berharap ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat dan aktor yang populer.** **'**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan sang appa yang dimuat di facebook. Namun matanya melebar ketika membuka twitter dan melihat foto yang upload Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kedua hyungnya itu memuat foto yang sama, di mana mereka dan Donghae berpose dengan begitu akrab.

' **Dry ~** **kk'**

Kyuhyun menautkan kening membaca status Ryeowook. "Apa maksud Ryeowookie dengan kering?"

' **DRY ~^^** **Aku mencintai adik laki-lakiku** **~~!'**

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. "Apa-apaan ini? DRY? Apa maksud Yesung hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengamati sekali lagi status tersebut. Wajahnya justru semakin pucat. "DRY… Mirip sekali cara penulisannya dengan KRY. Donghae Ryeowook Yesung! Aigoo, lalu bagaimana dengan KRY? Mereka tidak bermaksud menggantiku bukan?"

Kini kedua foto yang manis itu terasa mengerikan di mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm dengan tubuh sangat penat.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Kyuhyun seperti biasa.

Tanpa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, Kyuhyun melemparkan tasnya begitu saja ke sofa yang ia lewati, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Butuh perjuangan keras selama beberapa jam terakhir untuk mempertahankan konsentrasinya di tempat syuting setelah membaca status Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun ingin menikmati air hangat yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, wangi sabun cair yang ia gunakan, juga kelembutan shampoo yang membuat rambutnya bebas dari bahan kimia apapun yang dipoleskan di sana. Perasaan segar dan bersih membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Terlebih sesudah ia membaca yang tertulis di twitter, tentang yang sudah dilakukan Ahra kepada Ryeowook hari ini.

 **Ryeowook sangat gembira mendapatkan pesan dari Ahra. Ia tertawa dan tersenyum begitu lepas setelahnya. Suasana hatinya menjadi lebih cerah.**

 _Noona, gomawoyo_

Kyuhyun menulis pesan untuk Ahra. Namja itu kemudian melangkah keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi, tanpa menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia mencari-cari pakaian yang nyaman di dalam lemari, siap untuk bermain game sebelum tidur.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun terlonjak saat menyadari Ryeowook ada di dekatnya. "Sejak kapan kau di sana, Ryeowookie?"

"Sebelum kau datang, tentunya." Ryeowook berjalan ke meja makan. Kyuhyun mengikuti hyung-nya itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia tahu pasti, Ryeowook menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Hal yang biasa terjadi selama mereka tinggal bersama meski berbeda lantai.

Kyuhyun duduk penuh semangat. Ia menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk dan mulai menjumput lauk yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia juga memakan kimchi, satu-satunya sayuran yang ia suka, di antara suapan.

Ryeowook mengamati Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap untuk beberapa lama. Ia mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, yang disusunnya sejak pulang dari Sukira.

"Uri magnae, makanlah yang banyak, dan tetaplah sehat."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Ryeowook dengan mata memicing. "Apa maksudmu, Ryeowookie?"

"Kita berdua sudah tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menjumput kimchi dan mengunyahnya pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya kepada rasa asam dan pedas sayuran itu.

"Meski nanti aku tidak ada di sini untuk menemanimu dan memasak makanan untukmu, kau harus makan dan istirahat dengan baik, arrachi? Jangan sekadar mandi, bermain game dan tidur di pagi hari."

Kyuhyun kembali menjumput kimchi, kali ini lebih banyak, dan mengunyahnya dengan enggan. Rasa asam dan pedas itu menerpa dengan kuat, namun perasaan di hatinya jauh lebih kuat dari itu. _Apakah aku harus tetap di sini atau pergi?_ Pertanyaan itu juga menghantuinya sejak Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pindah. Tetapi sampai detik ini, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ada di dorm ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mengikuti nasehatku dan sakit saat KRY melakukan konser, aku dan Yesung hyung sepakat untuk merubah KRY menjadi DRY. Ingat itu, uri magnae!"

"Yak! Ryeowookie! Kau tidak bisa begitu!" Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak karena berteriak dengan mulut penuh.

"Bisa! Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Donghae hyung sebulan lagi akan wamil!" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa puas akan pemikirannya itu.

"Kalau Donghae hyung tidak bisa, aku akan menggantinya menjadi LRY, HRY, bahkan KRY dengan Kangin hyung sebagai membernya!"

"Yak! Jangan main-main!" Kyuhyun memukulkan tangannya ke meja dengan kesal.

"Kau yang jangan main-main! Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku pindah dari sini?!" Ryeowook beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukulnya dengan keras. "Kau ini mudah sakit, tapi selalu saja tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri! Selalu saja tidak tahu di mana batas kekuatan tubuhmu! Selalu saja mempedulikan sekitarmu padahal dirimu sendiri butuh istirahat! Aku benci Kyuhyunie yang seperti itu!"

"Appo! Sudah, Ryeowookie, sudah! Ok, aku berjanji akan mengikuti kata-katamu, arrachi?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang masih memukulinya, lalu mengulangi janjinya tadi hingga kemarahan Ryeowook mereda, berganti isakan. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis dengan keras.

"Dulu aku percaya bahwa perpisahan ini hanya soal waktu. Suatu saat kita bertiga belas akan kembali bersama," bisik Ryeowook di antara isakannya. "Tetapi sekarang, perpisahan ini seperti sesuatu yang pasti. Begitu aku melangkah keluar dari dorm ini, aku merasa…. Aku merasa ini sebuah akhir. Tidak ada yang akan kembali ke tempat ini…. Kita akan membangun rumah kita masing-masing…. Meski itu hal yang wajar, tetapi aku, merasa sangat tertekan… Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar? Apakah aku sudah memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarku dengan baik? Aku merasa… Aku merasa…."

Ryeowook tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menangis semakin keras sementara Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Ryeowookie, aku tidak tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu. Yang aku tahu, Bagiku, Ryeowookie orang yang sangat penting. Karena Ryeowookie aku bisa bertahan dan tidak menyerah."

"Tetapi kau lebih menyukai Changminie dan Minho-ah," cetus Ryeowook, mengulang kalimatnya di Thanks Note untuk Kyuhyun. Meski begitu ia sudah bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

"Semua orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Justru karena itulah kita bisa bersama-sama bukan? Bukan hanya aku, bahkan orang lain juga mengakuinya. Jadi, kau harus lebih percaya diri."

Ryeowook menyimak dengan diam.

"Mengenai dorm, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku belum memutuskan apapun. Tetapi kau benar, kita sebentar lagi akan membangun kehidupan kita masing-masing. Itu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari."

"Tetapi aku tidak mau berpisah."

"Kita tetap Super Junior. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat soal itu? Selamanya, kita akan menjadi Super Junior, Ryeowookie. Bahkan saat tirai panggung sudah diturunkan."

Ryeowook merenungkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali. Ia merasa lebih baik karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyunie, aku menjadi lebih tenang dengan semua pembicaraan ini. Appa meneleponku tadi, menanyakan menagapa aku menangis. Aku sudah membuat Eomma khawatir. Aku tidak akan menangis di depannya lagi." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Aku akan bermain game sebentar." Kyuhyun merasa lega karena Ryeowook sudah membaik.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Ahra noona," kata Ryeowook sebelum membuka pintu. "Aku tidak menyangka Ahra noona mengikuti siaranku. Itu sangat membahagiakan."

"Kau DJ yang sangat bagus, Ryeowookie," puji Kyuhyun tulus.

"Gomawo." Senyum Ryeowook semakin terkembang. "Jangan lupa, Kyuhyunie, kalau kau tidak beristirahat dan jatuh sakit saat jadwal KRY, aku akan mengganti KRY menjadi DRY."

"Mwo?! Yak! Ryeowookie!"

Ryeowook dengan cepat keluar dari dorm lantai 11. Hanya suara tawanya yang sempat terdengar sebelum pintu ditutup.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 _Hidup tidak selalu mudah._

 _Kadang kita menghadapi tanjakan yang tajam,_

 _kadang kita harus melewati turunan yang curam._

 _Terkadang kita juga menempuh jalan yang begitu lurus_

 _tanpa bisa melihat ke mana hidup akan membawa kita._

 _ **Berusaha dan berdoa.**_

 _Itu adalah hal yang bisa kita lakukan._

 _Dalam perjalanan hidup yang tidak mudah itu,_

 _teman seperjalanan akan membuat kita lebih kuat._

 _Kadang mereka tidak selalu tepat di sisi kita._

 _Mereka bisa saja jauh di atas kita, mereka juga bisa jauh di bawah kita.  
Selama tujuan kita masih sama, dan saling mengerti bahwa_

 _keinginan untuk sejajar tidaklah lebih penting dari persahabatan itu sendiri,_

 _maka semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Selangkah demi selangkah,_

 _kita akan mencapai tujuan yang dicita-citakan._

 _._

 _._

 **Untuk semua yang sudah membaca ff ini,**

 **Aja Aja Fighting!**

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Terima aksih buat yang sudah bersedia menunggu, membaca, dan merview ff ini.**

 **Maaf melenceng dari jadwal yang dijanjikan**

 **Kamsahamnida**


End file.
